


Christmas in Alexandria

by littlexredxwolf



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexredxwolf/pseuds/littlexredxwolf
Summary: It's Christmas and you're excited... but not everyone else is.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You
Kudos: 2





	Christmas in Alexandria

Since coming to Alexandria you had a much better grip on time, dates, even the year. It made things a lot easier for you to be able to count down the days in December, Christmas was nearing and it seemed you were the only one with Christmas spirit. You’d found a tree, decorated it, and made gifts for everyone. Of course, you wouldn’t be having turkey on Christmas Day, but that was ok. You had a brilliant feast planned for your family.

Getting up from the bed you sang Christmas songs to yourself as you got ready for the day. You practically skipped down the stairs into the kitchen to make breakfast.“Someone’s happy this morning.” Tara said watching you as you hummed ‘we wish you a merry Christmas.’ You grinned and shrugged. “I’m great, it’s almost Christmas. What are you doing here anyway? Trying to peek at what I’ve got you?” You joked as you made bread and butter.

“I just wanted to see if you could take my shift on the wall this morning?” She lied; you were none the wiser, however. “Um, I have some things to do, but sure if you really need me to.” Tara smiled gently. “No, it’s alright. If you’re busy I’ll get someone else to do it. Thanks though.” She left before you could say anything else; looking confused you shrugged it off and finished your food before you got ready for the day.

“I couldn’t do it, y/n is so happy.” Tara said to Eugene and Rosita who were waiting outside of the house for her. “You didn’t tell her?” Rosita said sighing. “I’ll go and talk to her.” She said grumbling about Rosita as she knocked on your door. You were on your way out so you opened it instantly. “Hey Rosita,” You said with a smile. “What’s going on?” Rosita looked at you a serious expression. “Look, Y/N it’s about tomorrow.” You grinned. “I’m so excited; I was thinking we can all meet here after Church. I think I’ve figured out how to make eggnog!” You exclaimed smiling.

She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t tell you and it went like that for the rest of the day. Everyone spoke about tomorrow but stopped talking when you began talking about how excited you were about the big day. You’d done so much for it, even managed to find some stockings to hang around the fire in your house. Not a single person dared to tell you what they really thought, scared of hurting your feelings.

It wasn’t until near sunset, when you found Michonne, Rick, and Daryl whispering. “Hey!” You said as you approached them. “Did anyone tell you the plan for tomorrow?” You asked before Daryl scoffed.”Did no one tell you?” He asked. “Tell me what?” You asked frowning softly. “No one wants your stupid Christmas day, no one is coming but everyone is too worried that you’ll be upset to tell you.”

You stared at Daryl; sadness appeared in your eyes. Blinking, tears trickled down your face as you looked over to Rick and Michonne who were both stood there looking awkward. “Right, ok.” You said softly. “Sorry for trying to bring joy to you all.” You said softly. “I’ll cancel it.” You mumbled before stepping back and turning and walking back to your place.

Pulling down the wreath off of your door, you let it drop to the floor and then stepped inside. Looking around at everything you couldn’t bring yourself to start taking it down now. Instead, you made your way upstairs to your room. Your chest felt heavy, your eyes stung as tears pricked your eyes. Reaching your room, you shut the door and collapsed to the floor as you burst into tears, you just wanted to make everyone happy, give them a day of cheer, where they didn’t have to think of anything but family… but no one wanted that.

It was a little before sunrise where you climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over your head. You lay there and cried until you fell asleep. So much effort had gone into tomorrow, and now it was over. You’d gone out, found houses and raided them to find Christmas decorations; you’d gone and chopped down a damn tree for it, it was all for nothing.

Waking up, you peeked out of the covers and looked at the time. You’d missed breakfast and church, it was now almost midday. Getting up, you ran a hand through your messy hair and made your way to the bathroom. While you were in there, you heard noises coming from downstairs. Washing your hands, you came downstairs as you dried your hands on your pants.

Stepping downstairs, you looked around to see Tara and Eugene working on something on the table, Carol and Michonne in the kitchen, Rick, Carl and Judith looking at the tree. “What’s going on?” You asked gently. “Hey, look who is up. Merry Christmas.” Rick said with a smile as he saw you. “Merry Christmas… but, wait I thought you didn’t want to do this.” You said slowly.

Daryl walked forward awkwardly and looked at you. “It turns out everyone loved the idea after you spoke to them.” He explained gently. “I’m sorry.” He said kissing your cheek gently before moving away awkwardly. You look at all of them and smiled. “You all did this for me?” You asked as tears starting again. “Yes, we did,” Rosita said smiling. “Now come on, make us some eggnog!” She ordered, laughing you went to the kitchen and smiled.

Soon the eggnog was made, everyone was sat down around the table ready to tuck into the food that Carol and Michonne had made for you all. Standing up, you smiled. “I just want to say thank you, to all of you. I know a lot of you didn’t want this today, but I think this is what the new world should be, bringing old and new traditions together.” You said smiling as you lifted up your drink. “Merry Christmas, everyone.” You say grinning before taking a sip.

“God, that is awful, shall we get something else to drink?” You suggest laughing as Rick goes to grab something better for you all to drink and everyone started to pass around the food to fill your plates. Glancing at Daryl as you pass him the potatoes, he smiled a slight smile. “Merry Christmas.”.


End file.
